Problem: Multiply.
Solution: ${10} \times {0} = \underbrace{{0} + {0} +{0} + {0} + {0} + {0} +{0} + {0} + {0}+ {0}}_{{10}{\text{ zeros}}} = 0}$ $0}={10}\times{0}$